Hard Decisions Gives a Chance
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Well... I'm a little nostalgic, so I wrote this... thinking in John Carter M.D. Remember, English isn't my first language... I'm still in practice. This is a one shot after the ER finale.


Author's note:

OK, I'm always wanted a happy end for John Carter, and yesterday I was watching (for umpteenth time) the ER finale, so I felt inspired to give him a new opportunity… he deserves it.

Hard decisions gives a chance

April 03th 2009:

Is the morning after the presentation of the Joshua Carter Center.

The morning after he shared time with people who appreciate.

The morning after the explosion in one industry, and he worked with a lot of patients. After that, he escorts to Rachel Green to her hotel… and he decides stay awake… for call Kem.

Carter walks looking for a coffee or a restaurant. He needs a hot beverage and something to eat. But he knew that he need to rest. The day after tomorrow will be important. He have to make a few interviews for filling some places of doctors and nurses in the center, and when he thinks in the center, his thoughts flew away, he imagine how the work in the center will be, his expectative about the work, the attentions to the people, and he realizes that he will have to supervise all of this.

10:00 of the morning, it's time to call Kem. He dials the number. She answered after a few moments. Kem tells him that they meet in the restaurant of her hotel. Carter pays the bill and grabs a cab.

Kem was sitting in the restaurant. She looks unquiet, and when she saw him walking in towards her, she shudders.

Carter sits. He tries to hold her hand, but she moves away.

"How do you feel?" – She asks… they were not seen before Carter's surgery.

"Well… the plumbing is working good… but I have to take care."

"I can imagine" – Kem sighs – "God… is hard for me be here… Chicago hurt's me." – Kem looks down.

"I have to stay… to start the center… and for my treatment… when I will go to Africa I will have to be so careful." – Carter looks her so serious.

"John… I don't know if this will work… the distance… I can't stay here… my mom still ill…" – Kem makes silence.

John breaths… he knew that it's time to face the unavoidable.

"Kem… this is the end?"- His eyes looked forward.

Kem, sobbing and with many tears in her eyes whispers: "Yes… I'm sorry… I will love you forever… but I can't stay with you."

Carter in the deepest of his soul knew Kem's decision. He stands up, walks to her and gives a goodbye kiss. He takes out his ring, and gives to her.

"I will love you forever… and thanks for your honesty."

Carter walks away… with tears in his eyes… he still loves Kem… but it's time to think in his needs, it's time to take care himself, to being a little selfish.

He arrives at his home… go to his bed and lay down… he cries and he doesn't know when he fall asleep.

A ray of light hits Carter's eyes. His alarm starts to sound. He wakes up and goes to the shower. He dressed up and go to the kitchen for breakfast. He was living in his grandparent's house; after Gamma's death and his parents' divorce he back to this place… it means this house keeps his memories.

He shares in the kitchen with Rose, the housekeeper, who wishes him a good day. He gives them the thanks and wishes her a good day too.

He walks to his car, and goes to the Carter's Center office.

Carter was sitting in his desk. This is the last interview for today. The receptionist announces that the candidate is here.

John opens the door, and finds a young woman. He smiles: "Doctor Estrada?"

"Yes"

"May come in please"

They sit

"Well… my name is John Carter; I'm the director of the center. Please, tell me about yourself."

She smiles: "My name is Melanie Estrada… I'm a Pediatrician… my last work was as attending in the Harborview Medical Center of Seattle. I studied in Columbia University… I'm in the middle of two brothers… and this is a file with some of my papers published." – She extends the folder to him. Carter takes and reads.

"In your resume says that you speak Spanish fluent."

"Yes, my parents are from Chile, I was born and rise here in USA, but at home we always speak in Spanish. Also I lived two years there when I was a teenager, and my grandmother came here all the summers and holidays so for speak with her… you have to do in Spanish."

Carter smiles.

"And… if you were an attending in Seattle… why are you doing this application… for this job?"

She breaths so deep - "I need to makes a difference… I need to work with the patients who really need our help as a doctor… at the medical center was like private practice, but here we will work with the patients who will need more support after the attention on the emergency room… and I need feel as a real doctor again." – She smiles.

Carter smiles too.

"When you can start?"

"Let me find some apart hotel and I will start in a week from tomorrow"- she smiles.

They both shake their hands.

Six Months Later (October 2009)

It was late that day. The night is over Chicago.

Carter was in his office. He combines his time between the administrative work, and the work with the patients.

This day... over his desk was a yellow envelope, which contains the resolution of his divorce of Kem.

She didn't ask anything. All was in good terms. But it hurts a little, because for better or worse they lived a lot of things together.

Carter turns off the lights. He walks to the exit door, when he finds Melanie working with charts.

"Mellie? Don't you work until 16:00 today?"

"Yeah… but I prefer leaves the charts a day." – She looks him and smiles.

"Mellie… it's almost 9:00 PM… you should go home."

"This is my last chart."

Carter looks her. They are sharing time… sometimes a cup of coffee but in that moment he wants to know more about her.

"Mellie… leave this for one day… come with me for a dinner… it wasn't a good afternoon, and I asking for company."

Melanie looks him. He really looks needy. She left the charts over the desk, take her purse and walks.

At the restaurant

"Why did you say that wasn't a good afternoon?"

"Well… the papers of my divorce arrives today… she was the mother of Joshua… but we never overcome that as a couple… and a lot of things happen between us. We couldn't resist a long distance relationship."

"Thanks for sharing this with me… you're my first friend in Chicago"

"Really?"

"John… work in this isn't the only reason who makes me came here. I needed leave Seattle for memories, for a fresh air… I almost get married, but I find my boyfriend in my apartment with his lover… two months before my wedding. So I leave Seattle as soon as possible. My family is in New York, and the friends who stay at my side are in Seattle. Thanks for take me away from my thoughts." – She smiles.

That night they spent a good time together… and that was the beginning of a good friendship.

December 24th 2009

Carter need some time off. This year was a hard year at first, but now the Center is working so well and he feels proud; but he needs to rest for a few days. He feels a little alone in these holidays… he didn't spend this time alone at home.

Mellie have a suit case, she will be go to her parents place for holidays. She looks Carter alone… and they are friends so she thinks in one thing. She runs to his office.

"John"

He looks her.

"I have an idea… come with me… my home, well… my parent's home to the holidays."

"Really?"

"Yeah… you don't have to be alone… so, come with me." – She extends her hand.

Carter looks her and grabs her hand.

Those days between Christmas and New Year's Eve was amazing… they both start to smile again.

For John was great met Melanie's family in a crowded house full of kids, joy and family love. They welcomed him with open arms and a lot of caring. And the "abuela" (Grandmother) of Melanie becomes him in her favorite.

For Melanie, feel the support of her family was a good shot of energy.

December 31th 2009 11:55

"Thanks for bring me here… I will appreciate this always" – Carter holds Melanie's hand.

"It was nothing… they loved you…and you need a little of time off." – Melanie smiles.

The New Year is coming. Emily and john are away from the crowd in the house. They will share the midnight kiss. John approach to her and kissed her. Emily kisses him back… but the kiss between them was different, when they kissed, they discover that they have more feelings for each other… they kissed with passion.

"Come… let's get out of here" – says Emily.

They bring the New Year hugs to everyone in the house, and John just follows her. When they are alone by the streets of New York, they kissed again.

They start as a couple that night… and when they back to Chicago… they make love for the first time in Mellie's apartment.

18 months later (June 2011)

Carter was scared… almost in panic, but he tries to keep cool.

His worst nightmares and his worst memories came alive every time that he watches Melanie and her belly.

Mellie knew about his fears, so she tries to keep him so calm.

She has almost 9 months of pregnancy.

They are in the hospital room, because for her condition will be better a cesarean.

Carter leaves the room for prepares himself. He washes his hands, but this time leaves his wedding ring.

He was married with Melanie in September of 2010 in a sunny day in Chicago.

Now they are in the operation room.

He holds his wife's hands.

Few minutes later a loud cries sounds in the room. A healthy baby boy is coming. One minute later another loud cry sound in the room. A healthy baby girl is outside.

John kisses his wife and goes to check their kids. He can't avoid cry.

Later at the hospital room.

John was sitting in the bed holding Mellie.

"Thanks… for everything… for came into my life… for give me a big family… and for give to me my own family. I love you Melanie Estrada Carter" – Carter kisses her.

"Thanks you… for being my friend… my very important person in my life… and for make this family with you… I love you John Carter."

They are waiting for their kids.

The "abuelos" will be here in three hours… and my dad will be here soon."

"Abuelos"?... do you want to the kids speaks Spanish too?"

"Well… I love those noisy reunions in New York… the baptism will be in our home…"

Two nurses walks in with the cribs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carter… these twins want to know their names." – They smiles and walks out.

John holds the baby girl, kisses her forehead and leaves her in on arm of Melanie. Now holds the baby boy, kisses him in his forehead, and leaves in the other arm of Mellie.

"Well… ready to name them?" – She asks.

"Can I call him, like a very important person to me… one of my mentors and a best friend… his name was Mark… what about Mark Thomas Carter Estrada?"

"I love it… Mark Thomas will be." – Melanie similes.

"Honey… when we now that we will have twins I try to think in baby girl names, but I can't imagine any name for this young lady… so… can you choose?" – John looks shy.

"All right… what do you think about Katherine Grace Carter Estrada?"

"It's beautiful… Katherine Grace."

Carter kisses his wife.

The End


End file.
